Tú estarás bien
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Este fic participa del "Reto #1. Tu Personaje Favorito" del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokio" / Tadashi es la clase de personas que, aún en las peores circunstancias, pone delante la salud de los demás antes que la de sí mismo. Incluso siendo un niño.


Disclaimer Applied.

 **V** i **ñ** e **t** a|| 883 palabras

* * *

.

 _ **Tú estarás bien**_

.

—Auch... —cuando oyes tu propio gemido de dolor, puedes saber que vuelves en ti, de donde fuera que te hubieses ido. No es necesario abrir los ojos para sentir la cabeza retumbándote, junto a los latidos de tu corazón en tus oídos, pero en cuanto lo haces, además de que te invade el mareo que te causaba esforzar tu vista en la oscuridad, hueles el aroma metálico que llena el aire que respiras. Parpadeas repetidas veces, luchando por recordar qué ha sucedido, para saber dónde te encuentras.

— _Iremos por unas semanas a visitar a su tía Cass_ —habían sido las palabras de tu papá.

— _Tadashi, ¿quieres que te ayude a empacar tus maletas?_ —recordabas la dulce voz de tu mamá.

¿Acaso se habían dormido durante el viaje? Si habían llegado, lo más correcto sería que te avisaran. ¿Por qué no te habían despertado?

—¿Papá?... ¿Mamá? —dices difícilmente y, a pesar de lo bajo que suena, la voz te quema la garganta.

Nadie te habló de vuelta y al divisar el marco del cristal delantero, casi totalmente vacío salvo por pedazos aún colgando peligrosamente, tienes la evidencia de que aquello había provocado la falta de respuesta de tus padres.

Y ese mal presentimiento lamentablemente es verdad, logras comprobarlo en el mismo segundo en que tus ojos se acostumbran al ambiente, cuando reacciones y puedes al fin ver la situación, el desastre en el que habían terminado sus planes de vacaciones. Tu rodilla se sentía húmeda, como parte de tu brazo y de tu frente. Con dificultad extendiste el brazo y te tocaste la cabeza, comprobando que tenías sangre saliendo de esa zona, y de seguro también de las otras. Tus piernas te pesaban, los brazos te dolían y temías descubrir la gravedad del asunto, pero querías comprender cómo es que habían acabado de tal modo.

Te las arreglaste en quitarse el cinturón y usar las manos para colgarlas, de cada borde, de los asientos delanteros y así tener una respuesta de por qué nadie te contestaba.

La escena te provoca deseos de gritar, mas toda tu voz se queda atascada en tu garganta, dejándole paso al espanto y el horror. La cabeza de una persona no debería tener heridas tan extensas, ni menos esa cantidad de sangre fluyendo de ellas.

—No... No... —tu temor te impide quedarse viéndoles, obligándote a volver a tu asiento, bañado de trozos de cristal punzante, para envolverte sobre ti mismo y ocultar la cabeza entre tus rodillas—. No, no, no —oías tus propios quejidos, a medida que tus sentidos se acostumbraban, ajustándose nuevamente, para permitirle notar que aún estaban en la carretera. Podías saberlo por el sonido del viento, el olor a tierra y hierba, y el ruido de los saltamontes.

—Mamá... Papá.

El shock, que te había ensordecido, se disipaba y volvías a oír más claramente, mas esa voz no te pertenecía.

—¿H-Hiro? —te apresuraste a preguntar, dudoso, temeroso del nuevo evento desafortunado que podría haber tomado a tu hermanito. Caíste en cuenta de la puerta derecha abierta, al contrario de la otra que estaba demasiado abollada y apretujada, asomaste la cabeza y de un salto te pusiste en pie, adolorido del leve corte que traías en el brazo. Aunque las lágrimas si se habían acumulado en tus ojos, tratabas, por todos los medios, de reprimir tus sollozos. Sin embargo, tu cuerpo temblaba con el burdo intento y el repentino terror de que algo, similar a lo que les pasó a tus padres, le hubiera sucedido a Hiro.

El alivio que te abordó, fue inmenso al ver que nada malo le rondaba. Tu pequeño hermano permanecía, con el borde de su pequeña espalda, apoyado contra el neumático trasero del auto.

Sus mejillas se veían más rojas de lo usual, sus manitos estaban cerradas en puños alrededor de sus tobillos y su boquita abierta emitiendo hipidos, sollozando y temblando.

—¡Hiro! —exclamaste con un poco de felicidad y él respingó, dirigiendo sus ojos rojizos para mirarte y, a diferencia de ti, apretó más los labios para volver a sollozar.

—Dashi. Mamá... Papá. —no sabías si es que su infantil mente ya comprendía la gravedad de las circunstancias, pero aún así era sencillo deducir que el panorama resultaba escalofriante, sin importar la edad que tuviese quien la viera.

—No, Hiro... —intentaste calmarlo, calmarte a ti mismo de paso, apoyando tu brazo en nuca y permitiendo que hundiera su frente en tu pecho—. Ellos...

—E-Ellos e-están... Muertos... E-Están muertos, Dashi.

La realidad te golpeó, con la fuerza de un martillo, en la frente. No tenía caso ocultarle la verdad, al parecer ya la tenía clara.

—Ya, Hiro... Está bien, llora... Puedes llorar si quieres —le informas, viendo la coronilla de su cabeza y sintiendo cómo también te lagrimean los ojos—. Llorar es algo natural... cuando sientes dolor.

No creíste que obedeciera tus palabras, puesto que sus lágrimas eran el resultado de este accidente, ni siquiera creíste que tú pudieras sobrellevarlo a largo plazo, pero deberías hacer el esfuerzo desde ahora. Hiro es lo único que tienes.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien...—prometes—. Tú estarás bien —corriges a tiempo.

Las luces y el sonido de las sirenas les alteraron más que la oscuridad, pero fue al leer la palabra _Ambulancia_ , en una parte del vehículo, que te sentiste aliviado.

Hiro estaría bien.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a.**_ _. No hay caso conmigo. Yo siempre digo que prefiero el humor, pero hago puro drama. Dejo de quejarme de mí misma y les doy las gracias por leer._


End file.
